


Keep Each Other Warm

by GabesGurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notes: Written for my 30-spnsnapshots table. Today's prompt is 01- Skin</p>
<p>I wanted fluff, I like morning cuddle sex fluff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keep Each Other Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for my 30-spnsnapshots table. Today's prompt is 01- Skin
> 
> I wanted fluff, I like morning cuddle sex fluff.

Dean's eyes snapped open and he lay in the dark for a moment, he heard Sammy's soft snores from the next bed, and so that wasn't what woke him. He turned over and was startled to find his lover sprawled on the bed beside him.

He couldn't stop himself from pressing up against the warm body, nose nuzzling into his shoulder. Most mornings he woke alone and he'd learned just how much he loved having someone else there when he woke.

Sighing softly, Dean adjusted how he was laying when Balthazar's arm came around him, he must have dozed off a moment because the next thing he was aware of he was being rolled onto his back. As the angel settled on top of him, hands running gently up his sides he sighed and arched into the soft touches.

As he reached back he was a bit saddened to find Balthazar's wings weren't out yet, he must have made some sort of sound because he felt more then heard his lover's chuckle before he was surrounded by baby soft wings.

He was fascinated with the angel's wings, there were many more baby down feathers then he'd suspected. They were fly away and stuck out at odd directions but felt amazing against his skin. Balthazar's wings were a deep brown color, almost chocolate in spots.

He felt a spike of arousal go through him as he stroked the feathers and arched up. His morning erection dug into Balthazar's thigh. His whine was cut off when lips met his, and his mouth opened to allow his mate's tongue to tangle with his.

They rocked slowly, simply enjoying skin against skin, lips brushing against lips periodically, cock against cock. He brought a hand up to tangle in the curls at the base of Balthazar's head while his other hand tangled in the baby soft down of the angel's feathers.

Their first time together had been an accident. Angry words had led to shoving and accusations, which had led to Dean breaking and finding out that Balthazar, for all his gruffness, couldn't stand to see people cry.

The angel had gotten frazzled and in an act of comfort, kissed him, and it was all history at that point.

Dean whined in his throat as he approached orgasm, feeling his balls pull tight. His fingers tightened in his lover's feathers as he spilled himself between their bodies. Balthazar's wings arched and his lover made a soft whimper and came much more quietly than Dean did.

He sighed as the angel rested his weight on top of him, the gentle stroking of those sinful hands continued. He began tenderly trying to straighten out the feather's he'd mussed up and gently trailed his lips over Balthazar's neck.

His skin tasted like heaven to Dean.


End file.
